


Seducing Jack Frost (The Idea)

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [28]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch needs a plan to take out that no good winter spirit Jack Frost. A good thing he has a sad beauty on the sidelines that will do anything he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Jack Frost (The Idea)

Pitch had been there since she woke up. He was the darkness to her cold. A king to her queen. They called him the boogeyman, Pitch Black. They called her the Snow Queen. For what goes better with cold, than darkness?

 

She followed Pitch, and did what he told her to do, until she told him she couldn’t. He wanted her to murder one of the Guardians, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She wasn’t a murderer, no matter what the stories may say. She could kill by freezing, but she only did that accidently.

 

She was a killer, not a murderer.

 

There is a difference, if you look into it. She killed by accident, by side-effect. Murdering is…different. Being a murderer means intentionally killing another.

 

She never wanted to hurt them, but she wasn’t going to be murdered, either. They attack her, and she attacks back. She was upset, the storm would grow, and anyone stuck in its path was at its mercy. Not really her fault that they were killed.

 

At least, that it what Pitch told her, and she had to believe it.

 

She watched from the shadows as Pitch was beaten back, and the Guardians gained another member in the form of a winter spirit, Jack Frost. She listened to Pitch’s bickering, but kept her own emotions close to her heart.

 

“Snow? I have a plan.” She was a bit lost, but Pitch always had plans that involved taking out the Guardians. She wasn’t sure why he was so obsessed, but he was. “You are going to seduce Jack Frost.”

 

She came and sat next to Pitch, “Pardon me?”

 

Pitch appeared to be even more into his idea as he got the energy to stand up and start pacing back and forth in front of her. “Yes! Think about it? He’s a new Guardian. He’s alone, really. He could use a friend. Especially a friend who has similar powers!”

 

“Hold on.” She put up a hand to stop his scheming, but the look in his eyes told her that he wouldn’t stop. “You want _me_ to seduce Jack Frost?”

 

His smile is answer enough, and something told her that she would eventually give into his demands.

 

For what goes better with cold, than darkness?

 


End file.
